imperionfandomcom-20200215-history
Terran Recycling yard
The recycling yard allows you to recycle your units to get back some of the resources you invested. It also senses fields of debris in your vicinity and automatically recycles part of the resources of fleets which are shot down over your planet. The recycling yard is a typical Terran building: What other species refer to as junk is collected, processed and reintroduced to the resource cycle. Parts of old, demolished buildings or ships no longer needed are recycled here. There is also a deliberate search for debris fields in the near vicinity, and parts of new fields of debris crashing from orbit on to the surface of your planet are automatically collected and put to use. Each upgrade of the recycling yard increases the percentage of junk put to use and enlarges the scan radius for fields of debris. The recycling yard has the following functions: 1. Recovery of resources when demolishing buildings 2. Recovery of resources when scrapping ships and defense systems 3. Recovery of resources that fall on the ground after a fight 4. Search of debris fields 1. Recovery of resources when demolishing buildings ' At a building level 1 resources will be recovered by 50 %. This percentage increases by research. '''2. Recovery of resources when scrapping ships and defense systems ' At a building level 1 resources will be recovered by 50 %. This percentage increases by research. The higher the level of the recycling yard is the faster ships and defense systems get recycled. At level 20 recycling takes no time. '3. Recovery of resources that fall on the ground after a fight ' The higher the level of the recycling yard is the more resources can be harvested after a fight. The quota relates to the remaining resources after subtracting the debris field - so 50 % of the fleet. Defense systems are not considered by the recycling yard because otherwise resources would be generated by researching the repair rate. '''4. Search for debris fields The higher the level of the recycling yard is the more distant debris fields and comets can be listed. DF Total* DF %*}} |- |1 || 1470 || 1085 || 945 || 0:38:20 || 15 || 2 || 10000 || 11% |- |2 || 1837 || 1356 || 1181 || 0:54:04 || 20 || 2 || 14000 || 12% |- |3 || 2296 || 1695 || 1476 || 1:12:48 || 25 || 3 || 20000 || 13% |- |4 || 2871 || 2119 || 1845 || 1:35:23 || 32 || 3 || 27000 || 14% |- |5 || 3588 || 2648 || 2307 || 2:02:54 || 39 || 4 || 38000 || 15% |- |6 || 4486 || 3311 || 2883 || 2:36:43 || 48 || 5 || 54000 || 16% |- |7 || 5607 || 4138 || 3604 || 3:18:36 || 58 || 6 || 75000 || 17% |- |8 || 7009 || 5173 || 4506 || 4:10:48 || 71 || 7 || 106000 || 18% |- |9 || 8761 || 6467 || 5632 || 5:16:13 || 86 || 9 || 150000 || 19% |- |10 || 10952 || 8083 || 7040 || 6:38:34 || 103 || 10 || 210000 || 20% |- |11 || 13690 || 10104 || 8800 || 8:22:34 || 125 || 12 || 300000 || 21% |- |12 || 17113 || 12631 || 11001 || 10:34:17 || 150 || 15 || 400000 || 22% |- |13 || 21391 || 15788 || 13751 || 13:21:28 || 181 || 18 || 570000 || 23% |- |14 || 26739 || 19736 || 17189 || 16:54:05 || 218 || 21 || 800000 || 24% |- |15 || 33423 || 24670 || 21486 || 21:24:50 || 264 || 26 || 1100000 || 25% |- |16 || 41779 || 30837 || 26858 || 27:09:59 || 319 || 31 || 1500000 || 26% |- |17 || 52224 || 38546 || 33573 || 34:30:23 || 385 || 37 || 2100000 || 27% |- |18 || 65281 || 48183 || 41966 || 43:52:41 || 466 || 44 || 3000000 || 28% |- |19 || 81601 || 60229 || 52458 || 55:51:02 || 565 || 53 || 4300000 || 29% |- |20 || 102001 || 75286 || 65572 || 71:09:08 || 685 || 64 || ∞ || 30% |} * DF (debris field) Total gives the max amount of resources recycled. DF % gives the percentage of the debris field harvested, up to the Total. Category:Terran Category:Buildings